Together, Forever
by Flub
Summary: Kaoru and Hikaru are inseparable. We have always known. No pairings. warning: character death
1. Together, forever

**Smile like you mean it**

_Smile like you mean it__  
And let yourself let go  
_

'Kaoru!'

'Hikaru.' Kaoru looked up at his crying brother. He smiled faintly. 'we'll always be brothers, Hikaru, forever.'

Hikaru furiously shook his head. 'No, Kaoru! You can't do this to me!' he screamed. Kaoru put a cold hand on his brother's cheek. His brother, the man that looked so much like him, the one that always knew how he felt. Who had shared every moment in his life with him. Crying like a baby, desperately clutching his brother's passing body against his chest. 'I love you, brother.' A single tear slid down Kaoru's cheek. 'I love you, Hikaru.'

'No! Kaoru! Don't leave me! Kaoruu!' Hikaru shook his brother's lifeless body, sickening cries and sobs escaping his lips. 'Brother! Kaoru! I can't live without you! Kaoru, come back! Kaoru!'

_Say goodbye__  
To the world you thought you lived in  
_

´Hikaru.´

´Hikaru. It's time to go now.´

_I tried to live alone__  
But lonely is so lonely you know_

'Hikaru, come.' A warm, soft hand took his. She led him to a bed. Where did that bed come from? Hikaru vaguely asked himself. Not that it matters without Kaoru.

She _sat_ him down on the bed and undressed him. Put on his pyjamas. Held him. She hummed a song softly to comfort him from the loss of his twin brother.

'Maybe Hikaru… Maybe, he will meet my mother, maybe.'

_In any other world__  
You could tell the difference  
And let it all unfurl  
Into broken remnants  
_

**Keep on breathing**

_Keep on breathing._

It sounds so easy.

It is so hard.

_This is the way you left me,__  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No happy ending._

I can't sleep a night. Not alone.

I can't wake up any morning. Not without you beside me.

I can't eat. Everything reminds me of you. And above all

I can't look in a mirror.

_Two o'clock in the morning,__  
Someone's on my mind,  
Can't get no rest,  
Keep walking around_.

The Host-club comes over. No. Not the whole club. You are not there.

They soon leave. I don't care. Haruhi stays.

_This is the way that we love,__  
Like its forever,  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together  
_

I tell her… of my plan.

She nods. And she cries… without a sound.

Her tears drip on my leg. Tonight, Kaoru. Tonight we'll be together once again.

* * *

**Together, Forever**

_Over my shoulder,_

_running away. _

_Feels like i'm falling,_

_losing my way. _

Hikaru is dead.

A maid found him, no less than 30 minutes ago. Lying in bed. A smile graced his lips. I am holding Tamaki. He cries silent tears. Kyouya squeezes my hand.

Honey is lying on Mori´s lap. Mori holds him. I can't see their faces.

I can hear Honey cry.

_Fog out my daylight,_

_torture my night. _

_Feels like I'm falling,_

_far out of sight._

We all wear white at the funeral.

Because

They would have done the same.

They're lying next to eachother, holding hands.

They both smile.

I kiss their cold foreheads.

We give them white roses.

Together

Forever.


	2. Flying towards you

´Hikaru!´

_My most beloved one, why did you have to go? Why didn't you wait for me?_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you_

´Hikaruuu!

Where are you?!´

_Why did you leave_

_For the place I can't folow you?_

_Come please I'm callin  
__And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin  
I'm fallin'_

A boy on a building

He sees the world fly by

A helicopter nears him.

People scream.

'Hikaru! I won't leave you!'

_I won't be alone, and neither will you!_

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing_

'Hikaru! Don't worry! I'm coming for you!'

'I'm coming, brother!'

The boy stepped closer to the edge.

The edge of the building.

He spread his arms, as if he were to fly, or to embrace.

Cameras where recording the happening. People where screaming and crying.

_Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
_

'Kaoru! Kaoru!'

A girl screamed.

_I'm sorry, Haruhi. He needs me more then you do. And I need him._

'Can you hear me? KAORU!'

_These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
_

'Can you hear me'-

The boy fell. He fell down.

Graciously, he spread his arms.

'Hikaru! I'm coming for you!'

_Do you have wings, Hikaru? I don't. You'll have to carry me then._

* * *

Two stong arms, bright light.

'_Welcome to the good life, my little brother. Or is that inappropriate to say?'_

**a/n : **I'm not as satisfied with this one as the previous one, but I thought.. If you imagine the scene.. It might have been worth reading..


	3. Last resort

**a/n **This one is a little different; Hikaru and kaoru's mom died, and Hikaru died too, and Kaoru went crazy, although he is aware of the fact Hikaru is dead, he can still see him and talk to him. As I mentioned earlyer, this one is a little different. i hope you like it, but if you don't I'll remove it 3

Hikaru was sitting in a corner, playing with a pocketknife.

Kaoru sat on the bed, in a mirror studying his reflection.

_Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Dont give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding_

Kaoru snickered. He looked pathetic. The blue bags under his eyes, the red veins in his eyes, they made him laugh out loud.

_This is my last resort  
Cut my life into pieces  
Ive reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Dont give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding_

'Hey Hikaru, hey?'

'Yo.' Hikaru looked up from the playing with his knife. Kaoru had gotten used to the red liquid on his wrists and dripping from the corner of his mouth.

'Hey, You're dead, right?'

'What if? I'm still here, right?'

_Do you even care if I die bleeding?  
Would it be wrong?  
Would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And Im contemplating suicide_

'What would you say if I joined you, tonight? I mean, it's not like anyone is coming to visit me anymore, or something.'

_Cuz Im losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine_

'That's because you keep talking to me when people are here. They think you're crazy.'

'I know.' Kaoru giggled, a mad, sick giggle. 'They locked the door. You knew that? I'm locked in here. But you're still here, so I don't really care.'

_I never realized I was spread too thin  
To live was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry!_

'you're feverish.'

'I know. But hey, what do you think? If I die too, hey, you can go, and I'll come with you, and we'll visit mom? Because, when you die.. You can join the other dead people?'

_Feeding on chaos  
And living in sin  
Downward spiral where do I begin?  
It all started when I lost my mother, my brother  
No love for myself  
And no love for another.  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils_

'Hey, Hikaru, why didn't you take me with you, that day? Remember? I was at home, crying over mom, and then you din't come home, and then they called me and I went to ymy room, and I didn't come out, and they locked the door. Then I wouldn't have been alone all this time!' 'kaoru, you're not alone, I'm here right?'

_Cuz Im losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me in fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine  
Nothings alright  
Nothing is fine  
Im running and Im crying  
Im crying  
Im crying  
Im crying  
Im crying  
I cant go on living this way_

'But I'm coming to join you, okay? Okay?'

Hikaru stood up. 'Do as you want, Kaoru. Maybe it's better. I mean, you're upsetting the baka and the rest, and Haruhi. Although I do think they would be upset if you died too. I mean, they where quite sad when I died…'

_Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Dont give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding!  
Would it be wrong?  
Would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And Im contemplating suicide_

'Hikaru?' 'Hmm?' 'Could... could you do it for me? You have that knife, right?'

_Cuz Im losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine  
Nothings alright  
Nothing is fine  
Im running and Im crying_

'Hmm.. I guess I could do it.. But are you sure?'

_I cant go on living this way  
Cant go on  
Living this way  
Nothings alright_

'Yes, hikaru. Please do it. I can't go on living this way.. I want to be with you again. For real. Not only in my head.'

'… Kaoru… My sweet baka… Okay. Close your eyes.'


End file.
